Nemesis
by flabbyknight
Summary: How the fight in the graveyard really ended.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood up from behind the gravestone and yelled "Expelliarmus"

Voldemort sidestepped the spell easily before doing a double take. He raised his hand and said "Wait! Stop! Everybody just stop. Potter what are you doing?"

Harry faltered before saying "Dueling?"

Voldemort stared at him incredulously and repeated "Dueling? Dueling?! You call that dueling. Come on Potter this is a fight to death. Why in the world are you casting Expelliarmus?"

"To disarm. Why? What do you think I am trying to do." he asked confused.

Voldemort faced palmed and exclaimed "Potter what do you not get about we are fighting to the death here! What good is disarming me going to do?! You realize I can use wandless magic and summon the wand right back to my hand right? I mean you have studied my past so if you had to ever fight me you would know what to expect haven't you?"

Harry shuffled his feet and looked embarrassed "I… the thought never occurred to me before."

"Really Potter? Really?" Voldemort said shaking his head in disappointment. "You are supposed to be my nemesis and this is the best you can do?"

Harry bristled and said indignantly "Hey I can cast the shield charm and stunners to."

Voldemort looked at him with pity and said "That's great Potter it really is. Except for two things Avada Kadava bypasses the shield charm and stunners have a simple and easy to use counter charm that all my followers can cast." He then waved at the thirty or so men circled around them. He then continued "I mean even if you somehow hit me with a stunner then what?"

Harry stood there flummoxed "I would uh let's see…"

Voldemort sighed "Yeah that's what I thought. Okay now I am just embarrassed for the both of us. I regret ever considering you my nemesis, it just reflects so badly on me. Just… just go alright. I am not feeling this fight anymore."

Harry stood there with an unsure look on his face till Voldemort made a shooing motion with hands and said "Go on get out of here." As Harry shuffled over to Triwizard Cup and vanished Voldemort mused aloud "Maybe Longbottom will put up a better fight?"


	2. How to train your nemesis

Voldemort sat on his throne brooding. He only half listened to some report from a Death Eater whose name he never bothered to learn. His thoughts were directed toward to the much more import problem that was Potter and how much he sucked as a nemesis. After the whole graveyard debacle he went to visit Longbottom to see if he was up to snuff.

Unfortunately he was even worse than Potter. Longbottom hadn't even managed to get a spell out, due to how much he was stuttering and had actual pissed his pants in fear. Voldemort had left after and thank god he hadn't invited any of followers to come watch. Somehow Potter was the better of the two, since he could move around a little and cast spells even if his spell choices were a pile shit

This was completely unacceptable he needed a nemesis that could actual make him look good and much to ire only Potter and Longbottom fit the prophecy. He already got beat by a baby if he got beaten by those two chumps he would be the laughing stock of dark lords everywhere. That is when the most brilliant idea ever occurred to Voldemort. Potter at least had a backbone even if he was imbecile, so all he had to do was train him up to be a rival worth slaying in combat. Yes. The more he thought about this plan the more he liked it.

"I am going out on extended trip and I need a single volunteer. It will be extremely dangerous but the reward is high." he pronounced.

What's-His-Face, the Death Eater that had been droning on and on next to him, said "I would be willing to lay down my life for you my lord. Choose me."

"Very well then. You shall be immortalized in history for aiding me in my conquering of Britain." proclaimed Voldemort. Sucker.

He and What's-His-Face later apperated to the neighborhood that Potter lived in. It stank of muggle and mediocrity almost causing Voldemort to reach. No wonder why Potter was such a failure. Voldemort looked around for the various defenses that Dumbledore no doubt put up to foil his genius scheme. But after a minute Voldemort looked around confused, all he could find was the blood protection that now ignored him since he shared Potter's blood and some asshole under an invisibility cloak. He spent the next half an hour trying to discover the obviously well hidden traps, before concluding that there was nothing else there much to his confusion.

Voldemort killed the watcher and stole his cloak, leave no corpse unlooted he always said. He then headed into Potter's house, What's-His-Face trailing behind him. He murmured the Homenum Revelio spell and checked the first bedroom with only one person inside finding Potter within. He then turned his wand to a doodad of Potters and said "Portus." He motioned for his follower to take his hand, he then touched Potter with the port key and they all left the awful smelly muggle abode.

They popped into an old safe house of his from back before his first attempt to conquer Britian. Nobody would be interrupting his lesson plan here. He then pointed his wand at What's-His-Face and said "Incarcerous". Ropes shot out and binding and gagging his faithful target dummy. Potter was flailing on the ground, but made no attempts to attack him, disappointing. "Potter are you going to attack me or not?" he asked.

Potter spoke up "Who are you? Where are my glasses?"

Whoops. Voldemort knew he was forgetting something. "Be back in a bit." He then made a second port key and traveled back to Potter's room. He quickly spotted Potter's glasses next to his wand on the bureau next to his bed. 'What kind of wizard does not sleep with his wand?' thought Voldemort as he shook his head. When Voldemort got back he tossed Potter's things to him and said "Right time to start your dueling lessons."

"Wait what?" said Potter as he put on his glasses. "Why are you teaching me how to duel?"

"Because it is shameful to have a nincompoop like you defeat me any capacity. So I am going to make you into dueling machine that way our final battle shall be suitably epic." explained Voldemort patiently. "Right then first lesson: dodging. Ready?"

"N-" stared Potter.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort. He watched Potter flop around for few seconds before ending the spell. "Potter you call that dodging, you're terrible!"


End file.
